


Inanition - Gibbs' Return

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1421]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When Gibbs returns from Mexico, he is shocked at the state that he finds Tony in.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1421]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Inanition - Gibbs' Return

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/22/2003 for the word [inanition](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/22/inanition).
> 
> inanition[ in-uh-nish-uh n ]  
noun  
exhaustion from lack of nourishment; starvation.  
lack of vigor; lethargy.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #662 Horror.

Gibbs didn’t see Tony when he first walked past the bullpen to head for the director’s office after his return from Mexico, but he stopped in his tracks on his way back down when he noticed Tony. Tony didn’t look good. Actually, he looked horrific. 

Gibbs almost didn’t recognize him at first. He was basically a husk, a shell of what he used to be. It was like all the energy had been drained out of him. “Tony?”

“Gibbs?”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. Welcome back, boss.”

“Not your boss. You look terrible.”

Tony started to shrug, but aborted it halfway through due to inanition. “Happens. You know how it is.”

Gibbs shook his head. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

“Haven’t really had that option.”

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, wondering just what had happened while he was gone, but Tony just waved him off. “Really. I’m fine.”

Gibbs didn’t believe a word of it, but he let it drop for now. When he got to the bottom of who was responsible for Tony looking like that, there would be hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. Hopefully I'll get more written between now and then. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
